finding out what you mean to me
by lovewillkillyou
Summary: a lot of people was going to get hurt and she needed to feel some of that painSS SA R&R PLZ


She hated that Anna could kiss him and she couldn't

She hated that Anna could hold his hand she couldn't

She hated that Anna could hold him tight and never let go and she couldn't

But most of all she hated that she let him go.

She could remember the moment as if it happened yesterday it was like the memory was embodied in her head and when she ever felt hatred towards him , she remembered it was her fault, when she felt jealousy toward him she remember it was her fault .

flash back

"Summer acknowledge me now or loose me forever" she just looked up at him completely taken abbacked. He extended his hand to signalize her to get up. Her mind was racing why was he doing this to her? Seth looked at her waiting for an answer; she stood up and ran off.

For the whole day he ignored wouldn't take her calls would answer him when she called out his name, just ignored her.

School was out and Seth went strait home, he didn't go in the kitchen and get something to eat he wasn't hungry, he didn't go in the pool house to talk to Ryan he couldn't be bothered talking. He went strait to bed he wanted to mope , to realize he did pick the wrong girl. when he got in his bedroom she was already there sprawled out on his blue carpet.

"Get out" he said as soon as her saw her.

Summer stood up and he took a good look at her, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a bit frizzy and her makeup was running down her face

"I'm sorry "she whispered

"Whatever summer are we ever going to tell and one were dating".

She thought about she couldn't not yet she had fallen, hard for this boy but she was still afraid that he got what he want and would break up with her.

She shook her head slightly

"Then get out" he said more forcefully

And she did she couldn't do this not right now so she walked out of Seth Cohen's life.. Or at least his bedroom.

She was cut though her thoughts when Marissa said her name

"Summer, summer you there?"

Summer looked bewildered for a moment and then reality caught up to her.

"uhh…. yeah hey coop what's up?"

Summer asked

"Oh nothing much me and Ryan were just wondering if we could have lunch with you ?"

"uhh ..yeah sure please" summer said motioning for them to sit down.

"so what were you guy- summer said when she was cut off bye a chirpy blonde

"hey guys mind if we sit with you?" Anna said

Summer wanted to say no she really did but this was the only time she could speak to Seth Cohen

Summer put on a fake smile and answered" be my guest."

Seth and Anna sat down. The whole table filled with silence

Seth being who he was is broke it .

"So Anna and I were just talking and I can go to Tuscany with her"

"you guys are going to Tuscany? As in Italy?summer asked

Seth hesitated before nodding his head. The table went silent once again .

This time summer couldn't take it

"Oh wow look at the time I have to go to class" she said

"But summer we both have the same class" Seth said

FUCK how could she forget that she had AP Physics with him.

"Umm… you're always late and get in trouble ill just meet you in class" summer said standing up and leaving before anyone else could say anything

Marissa glanced a worried look and Ryan and got up

"Don't ill go "Seth said ushering her back down.

He walked down the hall and saw summer at her locker

"O.K what the hell was that about?"

"I just don't want to watch you and tinkerbitchget your freak on "

"What summer jealous that she doesn't give a fuck what people think enough to actually make out with me in public?" Seth said starting to walk off

"Where the fuck do you get the right to make me feel guilty?" summer screamed

"Cause you should" he screamed right back .And she looked a little sad and he felt sympathy for her so he pulled her in the janitors closet.

"I just don't think its fair that you got over me so easily when I thought you liked me" she whispered finally saying what was on her mind

"Don't talk to me about fair, fair is me not wishing she was you , fair is you not being ashamed of me , fair is me not caring about you so fuking much "he raised his voice a little.

And she couldn't believe it after all she did to him, he still liked her. So she stopped thinking and kissed him.

And so her surprise he kissed right back.

And for a moment his mind started to think so he pulled back just slitley

"sum.. i..i.. what.. about.. her"

Summer ignored him "OH god iv missed you"

And all thought about tinkerbitch was out of his mind

"iv missed you too" he said just after showering her neck with soft kisses

And he put on of his hands under he skirt and groped her ass, picked her up and fuked her .Hard. Cause a lot of people were going o get hurt bye this so she needed to feel some of that pain.


End file.
